I Couldn't Even Tell You
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: AU. Kurt never went to McKinely. He does not have selective mutism, he just refuses to speak. Maybe all of that will change when he falls head over heels for Blaine Anderosn, arguably the sexiest Warbler.
1. Can't Speak

Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. Best of friends forever and always. Maybe even lovers. Warblers till the end. Kurt knew he was only in the Warblers because they felt sorry for him. Kurt Hummel hadn't spoken since the day his mother died. People speculated that he had developed some sort of mental illness, but that wasn't it at all. Kurt just refused to alk. He was tired of his father screaming at him, like it was his fault. Burt Hummel turned to alcohol after Elizabeth Hummel died. Kurt changed his middle name to honor the only light in his life. Then Blaine Anderson came along.

Blaine Devon Anderson was very handsome with his bright hazel eyes and his gelled black hair. That day Kurt met him on the staircase at Dalton was a day Kurt would never forget. Blaine wasn't like the others. His brother, Cooper had selective mutism, so he understood what Kurt was going through. He never once laughed at Kurt and Kurt felt he finally had a friend.

It was unusually cold that April day, so Kurt carefully bundled up and headed to the senior commons. Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent, Wes, and David were already there, conversing quietly. Blaine smiled when Kurt entered the room and Kurt returned it.

"How are you this morning?" Blaine asked. Kurt scribbled something on his dry erase board.

Same old, same old.

Blaine noddedd and took Kurt's hand, gently leading him to a seat by the window. Kurt began writing on his board again.

What are you guys singing today?

Blaine shrugged. He had been skipping Warbler practice to help Kurt with his English homework and didn't know what song was to be sung. Kurt blinked rapidly, he face falling. He was the reason Blaine was skipping Warbler practice. If he wasn't so stupid, Blaine wouldn't have to be kicked out of the Warblers.  
Oh, he heard. Just because he wouldn't speak doesn't mean he couldn't hear. Wes and Jeff were conversing in the hallway saying that if Blaine misses anymore practices, they'd have to kick him out.

Blaine looked at his best friend, wondering why he looked so crestfallen. Before he could even ask, Kurt stood up and left the commons, while everyone stared at the door in confusion. Blaine looked back to where Kurt was sitting, noticing he left his dry erease board behind.

Blaine, I'm sorry. I really am.

Wait, what? Why was Kurt sorry? He didn't do anything at all. He was innocent and Southern and did nothing wrong! Well, he wasn't Southern, but Blaine spouted off random nonsense when he was angry. Blaine was ready to leave the commons and follow Kurt but Wes and David blocked the door.

"Where do think you're going?" David asked, crossing his arms. Blaine scowled.

"I'm going to get Kurt." he said, trying to push the two boys from the door.

"Nuh uh, we don't think so." Wes frowned, crossing his arms as well. Blaine threw his hands up in the air, in a gesture of frustration. Tears stung his eyes. His best friend was hurting for whatever reason and Wes and David were being jerks. He collapsed onto the couch. Wes and David exchanged a slight look of panic. Blaine was known for bottling up his anger and exploding at any random. Blaine was facedown on the couch, sobs wracking his body. Jeff went over to him and rubbed his pack in a comforting way, while glaring at Wes and David. Both boys shrugged. What were they to do? They knew Blaine would be super pissed if they kicked him out of the Warblers and everyone did not feel like facing his wrath.

Nick took Jeff's hand, giving him a look that said, "give him some space, Jeffy." Jeff nodded and took a few steps back, while Blaine lifted his head from the pillow, grinning.

"Blaine! You little sh*t!" Wes said, frowning. David began to giggle. Soon the whole room was laughing, except for Wes. BANG BANG!

"All right. Blaine go after Kurt, but listen closely, don't take too long." Wes said. Blaine jumped up and ran out of the door as soon as Wes finished speaking.  
He needed to find Kurt and he needed to find him quickly.


	2. Funny Feeling

Kurt was sitting in his dorm room, trying to read "Pride and Predjudice" for his English class but it was extremely difficult because the language was not modern and Kurt's reading level was surprisingly low for someone his age. Kurt couldn't fail this class. His father would recieve a notice and take him out of that "school for fags." Kurt's father never used the f word around him, because he knew it really hurt Kurt's feelings, but Kurt supposed it was his father's broken heart and the alchohol talking. Tears pricked Kurt's eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

A banging on his dorm door made him jump. He quickly opened the door to find a panting Blaine in front of him.

"You... forgot... this." Blaine panted, handing Kurt his dry erase board. Kurt should have known that Blaine would come after him He was just surprised that Wes and David let him go so easy. Kurt ushered Blaine in, going into the little kitchen to brew some tea. Kurt knew Blaine hated coffee and refused to keep any in his dorm. Instead, he had all sorts of brands of tea. Kurt poked Blaine in the shoulder, pointing to the little collection of tea and then pointing to Blaine.

"I'll have some chammomile, thanks Kurt." Blaine said, gratefully finally catching his breath. He supposed he could take a moment to have a cup of tea. Wes and David wouldn't mind. After handing Blaine his tea, Kurt took a seat opppsite Blaine at the table, writing on his board.

Why are you here?

Blaine took a sip of tea before answering.

"I wanted to know why you practically stormed out of Warbler practice" Blaine said, setting his tea down on the table. Kurt frowned, shaking his head. He didn't want to burden Blaine with his troubles. Blaine took Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb. His gorgeous hazel eyes were filled with concern for the nearly mute blue-eyed man in front of him. Kurt snatched his hand away from Blaine and began writing furiously.

I'm stupid. I'm so stupid that you have to skip Warbler practice to help me.

Blaine's eyes widened. He stood up from the table and embraced Kurt. Kurt stiffened but finally relaxed.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, listen to me. You are not stupid, not in the slightest. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know about your father and I'm trying to help you so you don't get taken out of Dalton. Because if you get taken out of Dalton, I don't know what I'd do. I... I need you, Kurt so don't ever think your stupid, because you're not." Blaine said, his hazel eyes filling with tears. Kurt ducked his head, blushing. He knew Blaine meant ever word, but he couldn't help but feeling that no matter what Blaine said, he would always be stupid.

But I heard Wes and Jeff talking about kicking you out if you skip another practice.

Kurt wrote. Blaine shook his head.  
"Warbler practice doesn't matter, as long as I've got you. I'll even drop out of the Warblers, if you want. Nothing's worth it if I'm going to lose you." Blaine said.  
Kurt was confused. When he first arrived at Dalton, Blaine told Kurt that nothing meant more to him than the Warblers. Why did that change? Blaine was his best friend and he didn't want to lose Blaine.

Blaine... thanks.

Blaine smiled, the crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes.

"No, thank you Kurt. For being my best friend." Blaine toussled Kurt's hair and hugged Kurt even tighter to his chest. Kurt felt a strangely familiar feeling. He felt it with his Mom, but he couldn't quite place the feeling. Oh, well. He'd work it out later. Kurt smiled at his best friend, poking him on the shoulder again.  
Blaine looked up. Kurt wrote something on his board.

Are you going to finish your tea?

Blaine laughed and nodded, sitting back down and sipping from his tea. Kurt picked up his book again, trying to read it, but Blaine kept distracting him, making silly faces. Kurt could always count on Blaine to make him laugh. Then, Kurt frowned. What if, Kurt was so upset, not even Blaine could cheer him up? Kurt shuddered at the thought. He didn't ever want to think of what would happen if Blaine couldn't cheer him up. Kurt reached out his hands, grabbing the empty air like a helpless child. Blaine walked into Kurt's open arms, warming Kurt up from head to toe, giving him that funny feeling again. 


	3. Moving In!

Blaine did not return to Warbler practice, which was no surprise to Wes or David. They both knew Blaine had deep feelings for Kurt, even if Blaine himself did not know it yet. They wouldn't kick Blaine out, the Warblers needed him. Wes was using it as a threat to maybe get Blaine to star coming back to practices,  
but Blaine would never abandon Kurt in his time of need. None of the other Warblers (in detail) knew how awful Burt Hummel was to Kurt. He would come home drunk and beat Kurt until he begged. Kurt wasn't as strong as he looked. Sure, he was used to his father calling him a bundle of sticks and beating him until his skin was bruised, but that didn't mean he was strong.

Sometimes, he would sit out on the balcony and stare at the moon, pretending it was his mother, Elizabeth Hummel. He couldn't talk, not even for his "mother", and sometimes this made him weep. He wanted to be able to talk, but he felt that he would mess it up somehow. This hurt Blaine. It hurt not being able to comfort your best friend, because you can't even begin to imagine how they must be feeling. The only connection he had with Kurt was his brother,  
Cooper and his inability to talk. Blaine, (also being an actor), tried to tap in to Kurt's emotions, trying to feel the overwhelming sadness that his best friend carried around with him everyday.

Blaine slept fitfully that night, worried for his best friend. Kurt wasn't suicidal, but he was afraid that if this continued on for much longer, then Kurt might be driven to the point that he would take his own life. The next morning, Blaine went to the dean's office, asking him if he could become Kurt's roomate.  
The dean, Mr. Warchester also knew about Kurt's home life and figured that being Kurt's best friend, Blaine would be able to help him. The move occured later that day, much to the surprise and delight of Kurt. He threw his arms around Blaine when he opened the door to find his best friend standing there, carrying his bags. Kurt helped Blaine unpack his things, then went to make some tea. Without asking this time, he made chammomile, although Kurt was sure Blaine wouldn't mind as long as it was tea.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine smiled at his best friend, taking a sip from his tea. Kurt returned the smile slowly, happy to at last have a roomate. Kurt used to live in his dorm alone. The teachers felt that no one would want to room with a kid who wouldn't speak, and unknown to Kurt and Blaine, everyone silently agreed.  
Parent's Day was coming up soon and Kurt felt like he was about to vomit. He knew his father would come up and try to find any possible excuse to take Kurt out of Dalton. Then he might take Kurt to his dorm and beat him. Blaine could sense the worry coming from his friend and he could see the panic in Kurt's blue eyes.

"Listen, Kurt. I will *not* let that awful excuse of a father come here and torture you, do you understand? I am going to protect you. I promise and swear upon the Bible." Blaine said, caressing Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked down at his board, sitting in his lap. Then he picked up his marker and began to write.

But what if it's not enough Blaine? What if he still finds a way to hurt me?

Kurt willed himself not to cry, but Blaine could see past the slow crumbling walls his friend had built. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't know how.  
Blaine finished his tea and then sat on his new bed.

"Come here, you." Blaine said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Kurt practically collapsed onto the bed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt a sense of longing, but for what he didn't know. He only knew that Kurt belonged here with him. Blaine's cheeks turned beet red, thinking about how adorable Kurt looked. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Kurt slowly wrote on his board.  
Blaaaaaaaine.

"Hmmm...?" Blaine asked, when he felt Kurt poke his shoulder blade.

Why're your cheeks so red?

Blaine blushed deeper. He hadn't thought Kurt had noticed. Blaine shook his head, his curls slipping into his eyes. Damn it. He had forgotten to put raspberry hair gel in this morning. He better put it in right now. Blaine stood up. Kurt, who's whole body weight was depending on Blaine's body, fell down onto the bed.  
Blaine laughed, searching through his drawers for his hidden hair gel.

Blaaaaaine, what are you doing?

"I'm going to put some hair gel on, I look like... like Mr. Brocolli Head or something." Blaine said, finally finding the bottle of hair gel. Kurt tugged on Blaine's sleeve, pulling him back onto the bed, grabbing the bottle of hail gel and throwing it across the room.

I happen to love your curls.

Blaine stared at Kurt in bewilderment. The blue eyes did not waver and a huge grin spread out across Blaine's face.

"You... you do?" he asked. Kurt nodded, smiling. Blaine wrapped his arms around his best friend, forgetting all about the raspberry hair gel, just for a moment,  
loving the fact that Kurt loved his curls and the fact that Kurt was in his arms. 


	4. Water Guns

***AN: Wow! Two chapters in one day! You guys are so lucky I love ya!***

Parent's Day was one day away and Kurt was pacing the room. Blaine watched his friend, so nervous for him. Coincidently, they got their report cards today and Kurt was worried that he had failed English.

"Kurt, listen to me. Did you turn in all of your assignments?" Blaine asked. A nod from Kurt.

"Did you try your very best?" Another nod. Blaine hugged Kurt.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Blaine said, whispering into his ear. Kurt shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist. Kurt gasped. A knock sounded on the door, making Blaine quickly unwrap his arms from Kurt's waist.

"They're here." Blaine said, giving Kurt an encouraging smile. Kurt nervously returned the smile and went to retrieve the mail and report cards. Kurt carefully opened the letter, reading the results.

"What did you get?" Blaine asked, tossing his letter aside. Kurt handed him the letter, taking a seat at the table, his head in his hands.

"You got a B! That's great!" Blaine exclaimed, going to hug Kurt but Kurt pushed him away. Blaine's face fell.

"Kurt, what's wrong? A B is great!" Blaine asked, going over to Kurt and trying to get Kurt to look at him. Kurt wrote slowly on his board.

My dad wants straight A's. He'll beat me otherwise.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine tried to hug Kurt again and this time he wasn't pushed away. Kurt sobbed silently into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll protect you. I'll be your shield." Blaine whispered. Kurt inhaled the raspberry hair gel and he felt that funny feeling again. Kurt still didn't know what it was.  
He wasn't even sure if he liked it or not. The door thrust open and there stood Nick and Jeff, carrying water guns.

"Well, look here, Jeffy. It looks like we've interuppted something *very* important." Nick said, looking over his shoulder at Jeff. Blaine and Kurt didn't move.  
They couldn't. They were both frozen in shock and embarrassment., blushed creeping up onto their faces.

"What do you propose we do about this, Nicky?" Jeff asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. Nick didn't say anything.

"Nicky? Did you hear me?" Jeff questioned, shaking Nick. Nick shook his head and smiled.

"Well, dear Jeffery, I propose we either leave them to whatever they were doing or..." Nick trailed off, glancing at the water gun in his hand. Jeff grinned.

"I do believe, dear Nicholas, that I like that last idea you proposed." Jeff said, sticking his nose up in the air. Nick and Jeff lifted their water guns, aiming them at Kurt and Blaine.

"Wonderful choice, Jeffrey! Simply marvelous choice!" Nick said, laughing. Both boys pulled the triggers on their guns. Ice cold water pummeled Kurt and Blaine continously for what seemed like hours.

"Nicholas James Duval and Jeffrey Thomas Sterling! What have I told you about the water guns?" Mr. Warchester yelled. Nick and Jeff lowered their guns and looked at the ground.

"Don't use water guns inside and on unsuspecting staff and students." both boys said in unison. Mr. Warchesrer nodded. Nick and Jeff left the dorm, their heads hanging.

"Go to your dorm." Mr. Warchester said, sternly. Nick and Jeff trudged down the hallway forlornly.

"Honestly, you'd think I had beat them." Mr. Warchester chuckled. Kurt flinched at the word "beat", but Mr. Warchester didn't notice.

"Ok, boys. Bye!" Mr. Warchester said, closing the door behind him. Blaine squeezed Kurt before letting go of him. He had to admit, feeling Kurt next to him was rather comforting.

"I'll make some green tea for the both of us, ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, blinking his eyes. Blaine quickly made the tea, putting down a cup for both of them.  
"Here." Blaine said, pushing the cup in front of Kurt. Kurt finished the tea quickly. He took Blaine's hand, squeezing it.

"I know, sugar. Believe me, I know."

***AN: I love prankster!niff So cute! Anywarbler, please review!***


	5. Perfectly

Blaine was tired. He had stayed up late last night, holding, holding Kurt while he sobbed because of the "B" he had goten. Not that Blaine was complaining. He rather enjoyed comforting Kurt. It gave him a pleasant feeling, like he was being a good friend. Blaine was worried for Kurt. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect Kurt. Blaine would try. He'd die for Kurt. Without hesitation.

Blaine made some tea, sitting at the table. He watched as Kurt clutched his stuffed dolphin to his chest, snoring lightly. He looked so peaceful. It made Blaine sad that the only peace Kurt could find was in his sleep. No matter how much Blaine protected him, he could never protect Kurt from himself and that scared him more than anything. He was afraid everytime he left Kurt for a minute, because a minute was long enough to do something. Blaine wanted to be by Kurt always and he was pretty sure it was more than just wanting to protect him.

Blaine finished his tea and slipped quietly out of the dorm, walking to Warblers Hall. Thad was already there, relaxed on the couch, reading a novel.

"Hey, Blaine." Thad said, looking up from his book and smiling. Blaine rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting next to Thad.

"What's up?" Thad asked, turning to face his friend.

"IthinkIminlovewithKurt." Blaine blurted out. Thad raised his eyebrows.

"Run that by again, slower this time." Thad said. Blaine sighed.

"I think I'm in love with Kurt." Blaine said, slowly. Thad didn't say anything. Instead he hugged Blaine so tight, that when he let go, Blaine was gasping for air.

"Oh! It's about time! Wait 'til Wes and David hear!" Thad squealed excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"We already knew you loved Kurt. You just had to find that out for yourself." Thad said.

"Oh." was all Blaine said.

"Go tell Kurt! I'm pretty sure he likes you too!" Thad smiled.

"Not yet. I won't tell him yet. After Parent's Day." Blaine said, blushing. Thad nodded and made the action of zipping his lips.

"I won't tell a soul." Thad said. Blaine nodded gratefully and went back to his dorm, where he collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Kurt shook Blaine awake a few hours later, showing Blaine the message on his board.

Help! Some of the parents have already arrived!

Blaine sat up quickly, jumping out of the bed and quickly dressed. Kurt was dressed in a suit, complete with tie. His hair was gelled.

"Wow, you look..." Blaine trailed off. Kurt wrote on his board.

Awful, right?

"No, handsome." Blaine breathed. Kurt blushed. Blaine was transfixed on the sight of Kurt in a suit. Kurt wrote on his board again.

Blaine, let's go. Let's um... find my dad.

Blaine shook his head, then nodded. He gave Kurt a smile and Kurt returned it forcedly. They left the dorm, closing the door behind them. A few minutes later they ran into Burt.

"Hello." Burt grunted.

Hello, Father, sir.

"Still writing on that goddamn board I see." Burt said. Kurt nodded. Despite the way Burt was talking, the conversation was one of the best one's Kurt had had with his dad since his mom died.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt talks, er writes a lot about you." Blaine said, bowing.

"I like this fag. You actually did good for once." Burt chortled. And there it was. The f word. Kurt sighed.

"I met some of your teachers. They said you've been doing well. Bull crap. And your English teacher gave you a B. Are you fucking stupid? We speak English,  
for Christ's sake! Dumb faggot." Burt said, raising his voice. Kurt's lower lip trembled and he ran from his father, dropping his board. Blaine gave Burt a look, and oh man if looks could kill, Burt would be dead. Blaine picked up Kurt's board, running after him into the dorm, locking the door behind him. Kurt was curled up on Blaine's bed, sobbing.

"Oh, baby c'mere." Blaine said, his heart breaking as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Kurt opened his arms, his eyes saying what his voice wouldn't.  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt while the broken boy curled up into Blaine's chest. They stayed like that for a while, Blaine stroking now messed up hair.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, now red and puffy locked with Blaine's.

"Can I... can I tell you something?" Kurt nodded. Blaine brought the boy closer to his heart.

"D'you hear that?" Kurt nodded again.

"That's my heart and it's beating just for you. I know I'm not perfect, I never will be. But there's one thing I can do perfectly." Kurt looked up at Blaine with confusion as if to say, "And what's that?" Blaine smiled.

"I can love you. And I will love you. If it ruins our friendship, I don't know what I'm going to do, because I'm not going to stop loving you. I can love you perfectly, give you more love than that monster ever could." Blaine said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Kurt's mouth was agape and then he knew. He knew what that funny feeling was. He hadn't felt it since his mom died because he loved his mom, which meant he loved Blaine. Kurt smiled goofily and held up the ASL gesture for "I love you." To Blaine, that spoke louder than words. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's and was inching his mouth closer to Kurt's lips when they heard a banging on the door.

"Open up, faggots!" Burt bellowed. Kurt whimpered, gripping Blaine tightly. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and locked eyes with him.

"I love you, ok?" Blaine whispered. Kurt opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, but all that came out was "Aaa." Blaine kissed Kurt's hand,  
placing it over his heart, saying everything in that one gesture. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mr. Warchester's number, explaining the problem with Kurt's father.

"I said open the fucking door!" Burt yelled.

"Never in a million years!" Blaine yelled back. Pretty soon, the banging on the door stopped and Blaine was sure Mr. Warchester was dragging Burt down the hall, banning him from ever returning to Dalton. Kurt opened his mouth again.

"B-Bla-a-ine." Kurt said, sounding like a strangled three year old. Blaine pressed his cheek against Kurt's sobbing.

"You talked. Oh my gosh, you talked." Blaine said. His tears seeped into Kurt's suit.

"I m-ma-de y-you s-sad." Kurt said, frowning. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt.

"No, baby. You could never make me sad. I'm happy. So happy." Blaine said, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt. Kurt sighed contentedly.

"Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine only smiled through his tears.

***AN: Hope you all enjoyed. I hate using that disgusting word, but I have to do what I have to do.*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt spoke with a stutter as if unsure how to pronounce certain words. Perfectly understandable, since he hadn't spoken in ten years. Kurt wasn't ready to sing yet though. His confindence wasn't the highest and he wanted to wait until his stuttering was gone.

"Good morning, Kurt." Blaine said sleepily, smiling at the slightly younger boy.

"M-m-morning." Kurt stuttered. He sighed. Kurt got up and stretched, going into the bathroom to shower. When he returned, Blaine wasspread-eagled on the bed, smiling softly. Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, straddling him. He shook Blaine until his eyes opened.

"Blaine get up." Kurt signed in ASL. Both boys knew ASL, but they didn't use it much as Blaine felt that Kurt should keep developing his motor skills. Blaine groaned.

"Why should I?" he signed back. Kurt smiled. Blaine was so adorable when he was grumpy.

"Because, Mr. Broccoli Head, it's time for Warbler practice." Kurt signed, laughing. Blaine groaned again.

"Gerroff me." he mumbled.

"Only if you promise to get up." Kurt signed.

"Okay. Okay. All right, I'm getting up." Blaine said, sitting up. Kurt was still straddling him and their noses were touching.

"It's worth waking up if I get to see your face everyday." Blaine cheesily said, grinning like a fool. Kurt leaned in slightly closer, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips. The door thrust open.

"Woah, are we interuppting something?" Jeff asked, blushing.

"Don't you two ever knock?" Blaine sighed. Nick and Jeff shook their heads. Blaine gently pushed Kurt off of him and pulled on a shirt.

"What do you two want?" Blaine asked. Nick and Jeff exchanged a look.

"New Warbler Ceremony." Nick said, grabbing Jeff's hand and closing the door behind them as they left. Blaine growled.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's go." Blaine said, slipping on his blazer. He took Kurt's hand in his and walked to Warbler's Hall. All of the Warblers were already there.

"You missed the ceremony." Wes glared at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly and they both took a seat.

"Kurt. Blaine. This is our new Warbler, Sebastian Smythe." Wes said, moving aside so Sebastian could introduce himself. Seb's eyes widened when he saw Blaine.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. And you Kurt." Seb shook both boy's hands. Blaine looked Sebastian over. He supposed he didn't look that bad although he did sort of resemble a meerkat. Blaine sniggered inwardly. Kurt immediately disliked him. He usually wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover but the way Sebastian looked at Blaine stoked a fire in his heart he never realized was there. Blaine walked away to go talk to Nick and Jeff, probably to tell them off for not knocking. Sebastian sneered at Kurt.

"I hope you don't mind if I take your little friend out for a coffee date." he smirked. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He gave Sebastian his best bitch glare and stormed off towards Blaine. Blaine grinned at him when he came over and for a minute, Kurt was breathless. Nick and Jeff repeatedly apologized for not knocking. Kurt suddenly felt very weak and collapsed onto the floor.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
AN: Ooh, cliffie. Sorry for not updating. I couldn't find the papers that I had written the chapter on and I didn't feel like rewriting it. But I found the papers so yay! 


End file.
